Sputnik, huye
by Van der Banck
Summary: Aún incluso después de perderlo todo, hay que seguir huyendo. Porque siempre es más fácil correr en la dirección opuesta. AU - Rusia/Prusia Prusia/Belarús - OS


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y si obtuviera algún beneficio económico de hacer esto, me moriría de pobre (o de depresión, lo que venga primero).**_  
_

**Advertencias: **Rusia/Prusia (más como amor platónico), Prusia/Belarús y ¿angst?

**Notas iniciales: **A mí me deberían prohibir el escribir en condiciones no aptas, aunque Haruki Murakami no ayudó en mucho. Si han leído _After Dark_, sabrán de dónde vienen casi todas las descripciones :)

* * *

_"I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you…_"

Se perfila una gran ciudad.

Estamos en ella; respiramos el mismo aire, observamos las mismas luces, vemos correr las mismas carreteras iluminadas –como diminutos vasos sanguíneos o las redes de una telaraña–, estamos en el mismo bullicio y nos perdemos en los vagos puntos de luz de los edificios.

Faltan unas horas para el amanecer y, sin embargo, la ciudad sigue impaciente, sigue moviéndose, sigue corriendo y gritando dentro de sus calles.

Escogemos un punto y descendemos. Recorremos la calle en zig-zag, vemos a adolescentes de cabello teñido, hombres maduros con traje, prostitutas. Caminamos al lado de los autos estacionados en la acera. A lo lejos, aulla un perro (¡nos asustamos por un segundo!) y nos reconforta el sonido de una guitarra furiosa, seguida de una batería histérica y el canto –más bien, lamento, quejido– de un joven de voz grave.

Estamos en otoño, ya casi termina. Por eso el viento frío que pega sobre nuestra cara.

No nos gusta el invierno. Es triste, es solitario, es frío.

.

Vislumbramos la esquina de aquel barrio solitario.

Hay poca iluminación y la música es el tránsito de la avenida principal. Todo es anodino, no hay nada fuera de lo común. La calle es gris, con un graffiti que ignoramos deliberadamente porque no nos importa. Mires a donde mires, todo está solo, no hay mayor vida a esas horas de la madrugada.

Nuestros ojos se pasean por la silueta del hombre que está recargado sobre el muro de concreto. Pantalones color caqui. Gabardina del mismo color. Una bufanda rosa alrededor del cuello. Zapatos ensuciados de hollín. Tiene un cigarrillo entre los labios, sin encender. Tiene el cabello rubio –rubísimo, que a la carente luz de la calle, parece gris–. Juzgamos por su apariencia que es un hombre joven, quizás en la universidad. Sostiene un encendedor entre sus manos, balanceándolo de vez en cuando. Mira al infinito, perdido en algún mundo.

Es muy alto. Si observamos mejor, podremos ver que esconde el labio inferior detrás de la bufanda rosa. O que su nariz es muy grande. O que en la sombra de sus ojos se esconde algo de melancolía.

Entonces, como si se acordara de la realidad, lleva el encendedor hacia el cigarrillo y lo enciende. Parece no importarle el tremendo frío que a nosotros nos acongoja y agazapa en el rincón.

Aún a esas horas, hay ruido, con varios transeúntes que van de un lado a otro. Él parece notarlo y casi oímos un suspiro de entre sus labios entrecerrados. Qué ridículo le ha de parecer este mundo.

Sigue en lo suyo, llevándose la mano sobrante al bolsillo para protegerla del frío. El olor del cigarrillo llega a nuestro olfato y se desliza lentamente en nuestros pulmones. Se mezcla con el frío: es desagradable.

Escuchamos pasos que se acercan y giramos la cabeza. Al principio, no lo reconocemos, pero conforme se va acercando al ineficiente sistema de alumbrado público, podemos definir sus rasgos y ropa.

Tiene cabello blanco y una palidísima piel, con las mejillas de un dulce color rosa por el frío. Pantalón de mezclilla. Zapatos deportivos. Un abrigo que luce como lana. Guantes de color negro. No es tan alto aunque parece tener una buena complexión. Lleva en el hombro el estuche de una guitarra eléctrica.

Notamos que frunce los labios repetidamente y frota sus manos para darse calor. Parece ser menor que el sujeto-recargado-contra-el-muro. Tiene una cicatriz casi invisible en la mejilla izquierda, sus pestañas son muy largas.

El sujeto-recargado-contra-el-muro lo nota y tira su cigarrillo al suelo, aplastándolo contra su zapato derecho.

El otro, en cambio, sonríe abiertamente. No hay hostilidad, nos está dando la bienvenida (a él, a nosotros).

.

Le habla.

—Oye, tú eres Iván Braginsky, ¿cierto?

Él no dice nada, se limita a suspirar.

—Yo me casé con tu hermana —trata de hacer memoria el nuevo desconocido—. Aunque nunca asististe a la boda.

Iván mira cautelosamente a su interlocutor antes de hablar. Expulsa la última cortina de humo y esboza una ligera sonrisa que apenas alza las comisuras de sus labios.

—Soy yo, ¿qué quieres? —pregunta rudamente, con el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo a pesar de la sonrisa— Ahora, es de mala educación no decirle tu nombre a las demás personas, especialmente si tú conoces el suyo.

El joven suelta una risotada.

—Soy Gilbert. Diría que "mucho gusto" pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que no es necesario.

La expresión de Iván denota algo de fastidio. Vaya que se encontraba a personas extrañas en medio de la noche. Exhala ruidosamente, en desacuerdo e irritación.

El joven desgarbado se coloca a su lado y saca del interior de su abrigo una cajetilla de Marlboro. Se lleva uno a la boca.

—Oye, ¿me prestas tu encendedor?

El aludido parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que escuchaste. Ahora dame el encendedor, que me congelaré aquí si no fumo algo —exige.

Iván lo da vacilando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Conocí a tu hermana un verano. Siempre me gustó su cabello; se parecía mucho al tuyo. Estaba por entrar a la universidad cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba. Porque sí, era muy bonita. Me gustaban los listones que usaba para peinarse o la fragancia que desprendía su ropa. Incluso, me gustaban las muecas que hacía cuando intentaba disimular su sonrisa. Nunca la vi sonreír completamente, ¿sabes? Qué triste, se perdió progresivamente la belleza de sus labios.

Él asiente sin gran interés.

—¿Quieres seguir escuchando?

Iván encoge los hombros: "haz lo que se te dé la gana".

—La tomé de la mano la primera vez en el autobús hacia la escuela. Ella se sonrojó y casi me tira un puñetazo en la cara. Luego, tu otra hermana se fue a vivir a otro país, contigo, y yo la consolé. Entonces, progresivamente, me dejó acercarme. En la cafetería, era muy normal que nos sentáramos juntos o que nos tomáramos de la mano. Me gustaba eso porque sus mejillas se sonrojaban hasta niveles insospechados y bajaba la mirada, como si le aterrorizaran las muestras de cariño. Fue muy normal para nosotros comenzar a salir. Era casi rutina así que ya estábamos acostumbrados. Cuando hicimos el amor, la cajita de madera donde guardaba sus listones fue derrumbada en el piso, dejándolos a la vista, como si dejara que su alma fuese desnudada poco a poco y no sólo su cuerpo. Esa noche me robé tres: los que más pertenecían a ella.

Suelta una carcajada llena de melancolía. Sus colillas caen una tras otra.

—La quería tanto.

.

No sabemos cómo llegamos allí, _pero estamos allí_. Casi nos sentimos una forma corpórea, aunque no sea nada más que una ilusión. Lo sabemos, no tenemos voz. En el lado de la ventana, vemos la misma ciudad entre telarañas de luz.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del bullicio de la gran ciudad, notamos que en el interior del ¿edificio, casa, departamento? hay una agradable música que pretende ser tranquilizadora, por más que sean los mismos clásicos de Mozart.

Comprendemos que _casi espiamos_. Nuestra mirada baja. El respirador está conectado, la cama impecable y las paredes de un horroroso color blanco.

Y sobre las sábanas, se encuentra una chica muy joven. Cabello rubio. Piel palidísima (y entonces deducimos por pura lógica que debe estar muy enferma). Demacrada por el paso del tiempo o de la enfermedad. Era hermosa. Ya no tanto. Su respiración baja y sube.

Se parece al joven de unos momentos atrás.

Sólo nos preguntamos: "¿es ella?"

.

—Iván. Tu nombre suena tan familiar. Me gusta decirlo en voz alta.

Volvemos y la atmósfera sigue igual. El viento se ha atenuado pero el frío permanece.

El aludido ni siquiera lo mira. Quizás se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos o no le importa lo que su acompañante le dice. Alza ligeramente los hombros, desganado.

—Iván, Iván. ¿Sabes qué habría hecho si te hubiera conocido antes?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Te habría perseguido.

—¿Acaso esta es una nueva forma de hacer amigos o algo así? —inquiere Iván, entrecerrando los ojos.

Suelta una risa sonora y niega con la cabeza.

—No, hablo en serio. Si te hubiera conocido mucho tiempo atrás, te habría perseguido. No de una forma acosadora, por supuesto. Pero jamás te habría dejado escapar. Nunca. Y aunque lo hicieses, ya te conocería cada cabello, cada célula, cada palabra y cada suspiro.

Nos sorprendemos. Parece una confesión de amor implícita en las sílabas que acaba de pronunciar el más bajo de los dos. Lo ha dicho demasiado relajado.

—Yo nunca huyo.

Y entonces Gilbert esboza media sonrisa, casi sarcástica.

—No. Lo sé. Ahora yo estoy huyendo, lo cual es casi irónico. No me gusta correr en dirección opuesta.

Iván no se altera, sigue con la misma sonrisa, ahora un poco más sardónica. Y entonces gira hacia él por primera vez. Es claramente mucho más alto que su acompañante.

—¿Hacia dónde huyes?

Gilbert alza la mirada.

—No sé, pero me gusta pensar en la posibilidad de llegar _a ese lugar_ en específico.

.

Regresamos a la habitación. No hay ningún cambio. El reloj en la pared marca que faltan tres horas para el amanecer.

Ella sigue tendida allí. Nos damos cuenta que algo en ella cambia progresivamente de una manera grotesca; es casi como si su respiración empezara a atenuarse poco a poco, a cada segundo que transcurre.

A lo lejos, se escuchan los pasos de alguien.

.

—Éramos felices. Dejamos la universidad para vivir juntos y casarnos. Con los pocos ahorros que teníamos, compramos una casa en un lugar modesto. Al principio, dormíamos en un colchón que estaba en el suelo y robábamos la señal de televisión del vecino. Me hacía pan tostado con mermelada de fresa para desayunar, porque era lo único que sabía cocinar —se ríe—. Trabajábamos en varios lugares para poder mantener la renta e ir comprando poco a poco los muebles. Con los demás era indiferente y fría pero… cuando llegábamos a casa, era como una niña y a veces, cuando tenía suerte, me regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

Iván no entiende muy bien a dónde va la conversación pero sigue escuchando. Tampoco tiene nada mejor qué hacer y no hay mucho qué perder antes del amanecer.

—Hablaba de ti. Me contaba sobre su infancia en casa de abuela; sobre cómo salían a recolectar leña o cómo jugaban en la nieve. Decía que siempre las cuidabas. ¡Estaría tan feliz de saber que estás aquí!

Se sobresalta y lo mira.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de mí?

Y Gilbert sonríe lo suficiente como para que su compañero se desoriente, no entienda.

—Tú nunca huyes, ¿verdad, Iván? Eso es lo único que quiero y necesito saber. Nada más.

Él baja la cabeza. Lo dijo hace un momento y no lo repetirá.

—Murió Ekaterina —afirma rotundamente.

La afirmación le toma por sorpresa. Entonces queda consciente de lo que le rodea: el frío, el ruido, la húmeda de la pared, su propia soledad. ¿En dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

Aparta la mirada, el simple recuerdo le pesa, le hace sentir el corazón de plomo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu hermana me contó. Estaba devastada. Dijo que había caído enferma de pulmonía pero eran demasiado pobres para ir con un médico, así que te quedaste a cuidarla. Pero murió mientras tú salías a cortar leña. Ella tejía esa bufanda en las últimas semanas, cuando tenía el sentimiento inequívoco que pronto partiría.

Iván siente rencor.

¿Por qué un simple desconocido tiene que saber tanto de él?

.

Volvemos a la habitación asquerosamente blanca. Sigue viva. Podemos escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando o su respiración ligeramente agitada inundar nuestros oídos.

Examinamos la habitación, una enfermera está a su lado y toma el tiempo con su reloj. Agita ligeramente la cabeza. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, la abre, asoma la cabeza y llama a un doctor.

Un hombre de mediana edad entra.

—No le queda mucho tiempo antes de colapsar. ¿Llamamos a su esposo?

El doctor hace un chequeo más. Tiene un gesto cansado. Ya amanecerá, podrá ir con su esposa al parque y luego a desayunar con su hija.

—Démosle un tiempo para ver si reaccionan las medicinas. ¿Su esposo dejó algún tipo de dirección o teléfono donde podamos localizarlo?

La enfermera niega.

—Nada. Lo estuve buscando pero desapareció. Ni siquiera se llevó el libro que estaba leyendo.

Él ajusta sus lentes que se han deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz. Suspira.

—Intenta buscarlo. Su esposa morirá, seguramente, y él ni siquiera puede estar enterado. Ahora, déjala descansar, que quizás las medicinas nada más retrasarán lo inevitable.

Ella asiente y vemos en sus ojos lástima, de esa que dice: "qué joven, perdiéndolo todo, su bebé y ahora la vida".

.

—Fue la única ocasión que huí —se sincera—. De pequeño solía creer que los tiempos difíciles pronto se irían y que la gente que alguna vez se había ido de mi lado, volvería. Pero no fue así. Mis hermanas poco a poco se apartaron y yo me quedé solo. Incluso hasta hace unos meses seguí creyendo aquello. Pero en vez de eso, ellos se fueron aún más lejos, a un lugar donde yo nunca podré encontrarlos.

Gilbert entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Sabes, Iván? Siempre te quise, me enamoré de ti desde el día que escuché tu nombre. Dije: "ah, es él". A menudo me decía: "vamos, invéntate una conversación para cuando lo tengas enfrente, de verdad". Solía tener una y mil posibilidades y siempre terminaba queriéndote abrazar. Pero no importa porque en el momento más inesperado, cuando comencé a darme la vuelta para huir, tú te acercaste y terminé siendo perseguido. Decía: "cuando pase a su lado por primera vez, le diré que yo no escaparé, que yo me quedaré por siempre, yo no seré quien te abandone". No obstante, de lo que siempre quise caer enamorado eran de tus manos frías. Mi abuela solía decir que las personas con manos frías son las más amables.

Frunce el ceño y saca las manos de sus bolsillos para colocarlas sobre las mejillas de Gilbert.

El frío ya no nos parece tan frío ni la ciudad tan impaciente. Es más, ni siquiera notamos que ha empezado a llover ligeramente.

Y es que, como Gilbert había pensado, las manos de Iván son realmente agradables.

.

_Miras todo desde la otra acera. Un momento más o menos, habría cambiado todo. Pero ella debía cruzar justo a las 2:38. En el mismo segundo, en el preciso lugar. _

_Recuerdas que lucía tan brillante y llena de vida en la mañana. Te había preparado hot-cakes, los había dejado en la mesa y había salido a comprar estambre azul._

_Iba a ser un niño._

_Y entonces salías para darle su beso de buenos días y entregarle las llaves que se le habían olvidado. Pero la encuentras demasiado tarde._

_Se veía tan llena de vida. Y la amabas tanto. _

_Incluso a pesar de que no tenía las manos frías todo el tiempo o su cabello era tonos más rubio que el de tu persona amada. Pero apreciabas sus desayunos, sus risas, su trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de discos._

_Y ahora lo pierdes todo. Su escondida sonrisa, sus tímidas ganas de abrazar y ser amada, a tu futuro hijo. _

_No sale nada de tu garganta. Estás muy cansado de la noche anterior, cuando trabajaste turnos extras para poder comprarle ropa a tu hijo cuando naciera, su primer juguete o aquella manta con la que lo ibas a arropar todas las noches antes de leerle un cuento._

_También querías comprarle algo bonito a ella. Un collar, quizás no caro, pero sí que le durara toda la vida. Otro anillo, para saber que la perseguías (todavía)._

_No era tu persona amada, no era Iván, pero qué importaba, ésa felicidad te llenaba lo suficiente como para no querer salir a buscarlo. _

_Y por un instante, sólo un instante, te detuviste. Ya no perseguías a nadie, no huías; no querías los besos de tu persona amada: lo habrías cambiado todo por salvarla, para salvarlos._

_Quizás no era él pero se acercaba a tu final feliz._

.

Una vez más, la joven de la cama susurra algo, demasiado bajo para que nuestros oídos lo capten. Nos acercamos, cautelosos (pero es estúpido, nadie nos puede ver ni oír).

—Gil-… Gilbert —susurra, como si fuera fuego quemándole los labios.

Se remueve. Abre la boca para decir algo, como para querer gritar.

El pitido de una máquina nos distrae.

Ha comenzado a hacer frío, las paredes de la habitación se nos hacen más pequeñas conforme lo notamos:

"Qué joven, perdiéndolo todo, su bebé y ahora la vida".

.

Se perfila la gran ciudad.

Estamos en ella; escuchamos a sus habitantes bostezar y maldecir/alegrarse del nuevo día que comienza; respiramos su aire, escuchamos las máquinas de café y los autos encendiéndose; el sonido del agua en el baño, los buenos días.

Obtenemos los primeros rayos del amanecer. Nos ciegan por un momento pero nos parecen infinitamente hermosos. Sabemos, tenemos esa certeza, que en cualquier momento, las nubes se podrán ver bien y el color naranja que tanto nos gusta se hará presente entre el cielo que, combinado con el azul, se volverá rosa.

Observamos cómo progresivamente se van secando las venas de la gran ciudad y las luces desaparecen. Nos gusta más así. Ya saldrá el sol (un poco, quizás, pero es suficiente) y podremos comenzar de nuevo.

.

Saben que no se volverán a ver.

Gilbert mira hacia el horizonte, por allá donde tapan los edificios, y sonríe.

—No dejes de correr.

Asiente, sin soltarlo. Y él suelta una risita.

—Ah, tantos años practicando en mi mente y ahora no sé qué decir. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué debería darte? No fuiste nada más que un amor platónico, imposible. Y ahora que estás aquí, me he quedado mudo. Qué mal momento.

Iván lo miro y notó que su sonrisa melancólica era lo más triste que podía ver.

—¿Estás llorando?

—¿Qué? ¿Llorar? —se ríe en voz alta, tratando de disimular— Yo no lloro, soy demasiado genial para llorar.

Su mentira cae al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol pegan hacia ellos e Iván puede notar el brillo de sus lágrimas.

Y lo abraza, porque no lo verá nunca más. Al menos no hasta que lo vuelva a encontrar; tal vez dentro de unos cien años, doscientos. Esperará, lo sabe.

Que sea un abrazo de despedida para que las palabras nunca más digan adiós.

.

Seguimos en la ciudad.

Gilbert ha decidido huir para siempre, con sólo unas monedas encima, su guitarra eléctrica y el encendedor favorito de su persona amada.

Están atados al mismo mundo, la misma realidad, es sólo cuestión de seguir el hilo y correr hacia él. Seguir el hilo que en la oscuridad los mantenía atados.

Pero, por lo mientras, huiría.

Porque siempre es más fácil correr en dirección opuesta.

* * *

**Notas:** Hace bastante tiempo quería escribir algo inspirado en el trabajo de Murakami (demasiado para mí) así que intenté algo corto que casi se come mi alma en el desarrollo. Si está raro, no es mi culpa (es de Murakami y los analgésicos con los que estuve medio drogada mientras escribía el primer borrador).

**_¿Reviews? _**


End file.
